


ciao, mi vuoi bene?

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annuii e scrissi: ciao, e ora però veniva la parte più difficile. Mi morsi l’interno del labbro pensieroso, chiusi gli occhi e quando li riaprii scrissi solo tre parole e lo inviai senza fermarmi a pensare se era adatto o no; altrimenti non avrei mandato nessun messaggio.<br/>Ciao, mi vuoi bene? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	ciao, mi vuoi bene?

**Author's Note:**

> sono giorni che non ho più scritto nulla e mi sentivo male e ne ho sentito davvero il bisogno e quindi ho completato questa one shot. spero che qualche anima veramente pia commenti... ma ormai mi sento come Clint in questa FF... vabbè vi lascio senza ulteriori indugi a questo piccolo raccontino.  
> Shi Tsu

## Ciao, mi vuoi bene? (seconda versione)

   
“ _C'è una sola cosa orribile al mondo, un solo peccato imperdonabile: la noia_.*” Così mi sembra che abbia detto uno scrittore inglese, non me ne intendo molto ma su internet così dicono e di solito per quanto riguarda delle citazioni importanti ci azzeccano sempre, di solito per l’appunto.  
Fatto sta che ora la noia, questo terribile peccato, e capisco perché lo chiami così, si è appropriata di me.  
Sono nel mio ufficio, solo e depresso a non fare niente. Cosa c’è di più terribile per uno come me?  
L’inattività mi uccide e la cosa ancora più grave è che non posso neanche allenarmi! No, perché ovviamente il mio povero arco è dal dottore; un medico un po’ particolare che mi ha fatto tanti piaceri e dovrò pagarlo prima o poi. Me lo dice sempre, scherzoso:”il tuo debito nei miei confronti si fa sempre più grande.”  
Sorrisi istintivamente, ormai erano poche le cose per cui sorridevo e mi sorpresi nel sentirmi sorridere come uno scemo e per di più da solo nel mio ufficio. Se fosse passato qualcuno avrebbe avuto la certezza che Occhio di Falco fosse fuori di testa.  
Sospirai e iniziai a girare con la sedia fino a che dovetti fermarmi per non vomitare tutta la colazione di tre anni prima.  
-uffaaaaa!- esclamai annoiato e mi misi a camminare per l’ufficio restando seduto sulla sedia fino a che suonò il telefono sulla scrivania.  
Scivolai velocemente verso il telefono e presi la cornetta:-pronto?-  
-agente Barton? Il suo arco è pronto. Può venire a prenderlo quando vuole.-  
Esultai silenziosamente:-arrivo subito.- risposi e misi giù correndo come un pazzo fuori dall’ufficio prendendo la macchina dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e raggiungendo la Stark Tower.  
Parcheggiai con un gesto limpido nel parcheggio sotterraneo, in un posteggio riservato all’organizzazione.  
Ero contentissimo, avrei avuto qualcosa da fare ora. Addio noia!  
Entrai nell’ascensore e la voce di Jarvis mi chiese:-a che piano signore?-  
-allo stesso in cui è Stark.- risposi.  
-certo, agente Barton.- rispose cordiale e partì per l’ultimo piano, l’appartamento privato di Tony Stark.  
-agente Barton, ha davvero fatto in fretta.- mi accolse la voce di Tony appena l’ascensore si aprì.  
-non avevo nulla da fare e mi stavo annoiando.- risposi entrando e cercandolo.  
Come al suo solito lo trovai nell’angolo bar che si versava qualcosa da bere.  
-vuoi un drink?- chiese.  
Scossi la testa:-sono in servizio.-  
-oh be...- si strinse nelle spalle e sorseggiò il suo whisky.  
-il suo arco è sul tavolo, agente.- lo indicò e io mi avvicinai subito prendendolo in mano e tendendo la corda.  
-è perfetto come sempre, grazie Stark.- sorrisi appena appoggiandolo di nuovo sul tavolino.  
\- il tuo debito nei miei confronti si fa sempre più grande.- rise e mi fece sorridere, sempre la stessa battuta.  
-be, se vuoi posso pagare in natura.-  
Chi era stato? Chi aveva parlato? Non potevo essere stato io. Ingoiai a vuoto, perché avevo detto una cosa del genere? Lo avevo detto davvero? Non l’avevo solo pensato? Oh cazzo!  
Sbiancai e con molta calma alzai lo sguardo su Tony che mi fissò per qualche secondo sorpreso.  
Aprii la bocca per dare dell’ironia alla frase appena detta e “salvarmi il culo” ma lui, con uno scatto veloce mi fu praticamente addosso e mi baciò.  
Lo fissai per un po’ sorpreso fino a che mi decisi di... cavalcare l’onda... così si dice.  
Chiusi gli occhi e risposi a quel bacio circondandogli il collo con le braccia mentre sentivo le sue mani su di me, che mi esploravano. Mi sentivo come una ragazzina alla sua prima volta... come una ragazzina che stava sognando ma quello che stava succedendo era vero, terribilmente ed eccitatamente vero.  
Mugolai sulle sue labbra quando sentii le sue mani infilarsi nei miei pantaloni.  
-mai provocare uno Stark.- sibilò spingendomi verso il divano e facendomi cadere su di esso.  
Non ebbi neanche il tempo di rispondere che Tony fu subito su di me iniziando a spogliarmi.  
-a saperlo prima.- sussurrai imitandolo, slacciandogli i pantaloni.  
Lo vidi estrarre uno dei suoi soliti ghigni mentre si alzava per togliersi i vestiti, fare lo stesso con i miei e tornare sopra di me.  
-allora, agente Barton, vediamo di ripagare il suo debito.- mi sollevò il bacino facendolo scontrare con il suo e facendomi mugolare di piacere.  
Gli cinsi i fianchi con le gambe mentre lui mi lasciava affamati ma delicati morsi sul collo.  
Sfiorai la sua schiena, il sedere, il petto fino a che non si sollevò appena guardandomi e tenendo le mani sul mio petto dov’era visibile la piccola cicatrice che mi aveva lasciato Loki quando mi aveva reso il suo schiavetto personale.  
Lo fissai mentre faceva scivolare delicatamente le mani sul mio corpo fino a raggiungere le nostre erezioni prendendole entrambe nelle sue mani, l’una a contatto con l’altra. Gemetti posando le mani sulle sue che stava muovendo.  
Si chinò su di me posando la fronte sulla mia gemendo, spostando poi la mia mano, che era sulla sua, sui nostri membri.  
Iniziai a muovere la mano allo stesso ritmo della sua mentre con l’altra lo attiravo a me cercando le sue labbra.  
La sua mano libera raggiunse il mio viso sfiorando con le dita le mie labbra facendomele schiudere.  
-uh come sei obbediente Barton.- sorrise facendomi leccare le sue dita mentre mi fissava eccitato.  
Brontolai mugugnando ma non lo convinsi a fare il bravo; in fondo, mi piaceva per questo.  
Mi sfilò le dita dalle labbra facendole scendere più in basso fino a raggiungere le mie gambe penetrandomi piano.  
Gemetti spingendomi verso di lui desideroso di avere qualcosa in più.  
Mi accontentò dopo qualche minuto penetrandomi e godendosi quell’intrusione.  
Continuò a spingere finché non decisi di prendere il comando, sedendomi su di lui che era in ginocchio tra le mie gambe.  
Spostò le sue mani dal mio sedere fino alla schiena accompagnandomi nei movimenti su di lui.  
Lo baciai infilandogli una mano tra i capelli, soffocando i suoi gemiti di piacere tra le mie labbra.  
Mi sentii sollevare e, con una forza che non mi sarei immaginato da lui, si alzò con me in braccio e mi portò fino al basso muretto che divideva il salotto dalla cucina facendomi sedere sopra di esso.  
Il granito era freddo, ma poco importò dopo pochi secondi che il mio sedere toccò la superficie dato che Tony riprese a muoversi ancora più forte.  
Mugolai artigliandogli la schiena; sembrava quasi che mi volesse scopare su ogni superficie della sua casa; e non era piccola. Non che io mi stessi lamentando anzi mi sembrava di essere davvero in un sogno, stavo facendo sesso con Tony. Mi baciò continuando a muoversi, mordendomi poi sul collo e tirandomi indietro la testa con la mano che era infilata tra i miei capelli.  
-ah Clint! Se continui a gemere così mi farai venire subito.- sussurrò stringendomi la gamba e lasciandomi i segni sulla coscia. Dalla mia bocca uscì una risata che però si trasformò subito in un urlo dopo l’ennesima potente spinta riprendendomi di nuovo in braccio e trascinandomi verso il muro dove mi sbatté con poca grazia, appoggiandosi ad esso per dare più forza alle sue spinte.  
-T... Tony!!- non ce la facevo più, ho resistito fino a che ho potuto.  
Raggiunsi l’orgasmo inarcando la schiena e sporcando i nostri addomi.  
-oh cazzo!- urlò Tony poggiando la fronte sul muro invadendomi con il suo seme.  
Respirai a fondo sfiorandogli il petto, lui si staccò appena guardandomi e io lo baciai delicatamente.  
-dovrei aver ripagato il mio debito quindi? Sono pulito?- dissi con una sottile traccia ironica, scherzosa.  
Lui mi guardò da capo a piedi soffermandosi sul mio petto:-no, abbiamo entrambi bisogno di una doccia.-  
Risi, non so perché, ma avevo una grande voglia di ridere, di ridere con lui.  
Tony sorrise e si allontanò andando verso il bagno; io lo seguii.  
   
   
Il mattino dopo ero nel mio ufficio quando entrò Nat.  
-ehi Clint, che è successo di così bello?- mi chiese sedendosi davanti a me con un sorriso che poteva sembrare spaventoso su di lei, un sorriso di complicità che molti, in alcuni casi, non avrebbero per niente gradito.  
-ehm, cosa ti fa credere che è successo qualcosa?- le chiesi.  
-oh nulla, hai un sacco di succhiotti sul collo, sei arrivato puntuale al lavoro, hai un’aria trasognata, hai dei succhiotti sul collo, hai l’aria di chi ha fatto la scopata del secolo e... te l’ho detto che hai dei succhiotti sul collo?-  
Sorrisi come un demente con ancora negli occhi e sulla pelle le sensazioni del giorno precedente.  
Sospirai felice:-si vede così tanto?-  
-non hai fatto niente per coprirli.- disse lei rubandomi il bicchiere dello Starbucks con il caffè.  
-non intendevo quello.- la guardai, era inutile brontolarle. Mi avrebbe steso in meno di tre secondi.  
-Clint, è raro vederti così felice e quando sei felice non fai nulla per nasconderlo. La mostri con una certa sfacciataggine peggio di Stark quando si autoproclama.- bevette un sorso.  
Sorrisi istintivamente quando lo nominò e questo la fece allarmare.  
-oh... mio... dio! Non dirmi che è successo! È lui?!- disse appoggiando il caffè.  
-cosa?- non avevo seguito il suo discorso.  
-è lui la tua scopata del secolo! Com’è successo? Voglio i dettagli.- si mise accanto a me.  
-ma che dici?- cercai di non sputtanarmi in questo modo.  
-non fare il finto tonto, con me non funziona lo sai.-  
Annuii:-già, non funziona.-  
-allora è vero! Sei andato a letto con Stark!-  
-un po’ di contegno Nat, per favore... e poi non ci sono andato a letto...- mi grattai la nuca.  
-hai ragione, devo contenermi.- tornò seria e fece quasi paura la velocità con cui tornò la solita Natasha. Così era ancora più terrificante, o forse no...  
-e comunque non puoi mentirmi, avete fatto sesso! Ieri non li avevi quei succhiotti.-  
-fare sesso non vuol dire essere andati a letto.- dissi piano cercando di non guardarla.  
-ok, dove allora?-  
La guardai di lato per pochi istanti tornando poi ad osservare la mia scrivania sgombra.  
-e poi sarei io quella che si deve contenere?!- rise.  
-davvero spiritosa.- borbottai.  
-come è successo?-  
-sicura di volerlo sapere?- le risposi.  
-se te l’ho chiesto...-  
Sospirai e mi arresi:-credo che sia iniziato tutto da una battuta mia, o almeno quella che doveva essere una battuta ma che mi è uscita un po’ troppo seria.-  
-ma perché eri da Stark?- mi chiese.  
-il mio arco.-  
-oh, quindi lui ti ha fatto la solita battuta?- disse con una faccia che diceva ironicamente: che fantasia!  
-già e io gli ho risposto che se voleva potevo pagarlo in natura...- la mia voce era un sussurro quasi inudibile.  
La guardai aspettando una reazione.  
Si stava trattenendo dal ridere:-ok... lo hai detto davvero?-  
-a quanto pare si...-  
-con tutto quello che potevi dire? Perché?-  
-non lo so! Mi è uscito così, non mi sono neanche accorto che lo avevo detto! Credevo di averlo solo pensato e quando mi è saltato addosso ho capito che lo avevo proprio detto.-  
-ti è saltato addosso?-  
Annuii:-ha detto che non si deve mai provocare uno Stark.-  
Mi posò le mani sulle spalle:-congratulazioni.-  
-per?-  
-finalmente hai intaccato quella corazza di titanio e oro.-  
-tu dici?- non ero molto convinto.  
-altrimenti ti sarebbe saltato addosso? Insomma avrebbe potuto risponderti a tono. Stark ha sempre la risposta pronta.-  
Sorrisi:-pensi che dovrei mandargli un messaggio?-  
-secondo me si. Niente di troppo esagerato però.-  
-ok. Grazie.- sorrisi.  
-di nulla! Ora vado; tra tre minuti Fury vuole vedermi nel suo ufficio.- mi diede un bacio sulla fronte e corse via.  
Sospirai e presi il telefono cercando il numero di Tony e aprendo l’opzione dei messaggi.  
Rimasi per parecchio tempo davanti a quella paginetta elettronica. Cosa potevo scrivergli?  
Innanzi tutto un saluto. Annuii e scrissi:  _ciao,_ e ora però veniva la parte più difficile. Mi morsi l’interno del labbro pensieroso, chiusi gli occhi e quando li riaprii scrissi solo tre parole e lo inviai senza fermarmi a pensare se era adatto o no; altrimenti non avrei mandato nessun messaggio.  
   
  
 _Ciao, mi vuoi bene?_  
  
   
Era passata mezz’ora.  
Un’ora.  
Un’ora e venti.  
Ancora niente. Nessuna risposta. Avevo sbagliato qualcosa?  
Mi misi a camminare avanti e indietro per l’ufficio in ansia.  
La porta si aprì e sussultai sperando fosse lui, ma era solo Nat.  
-allora? Mandato?-  
Annuii.  
-e lui?-  
-non ha ancora risposto.-  
-dagli il tempo di rispondere, è un messaggio importante.-  
-vuol dire che tre ore sono poche?- chiesi.  
-oh...- non disse nulla abbassando la testa.  
-ho fatto una cazzata.- sospirai poggiandomi una mano sulla testa, disperato.  
-ma no...- la voce di Nat svanì nonostante lei stesse continuando a muovere la bocca.  
Tony stava passando davanti al mio ufficio, lo vidi bene attraverso il vetro, attraverso le tendine veneziane.  
Camminai in automatico verso di lui, passando accanto a Nat che ora stava zitta, non muoveva più la bocca e mi stava osservando.  
Lo seguii e l’audio tornò all’improvviso proprio quando pronunciai il suo nome per richiamarlo.  
-Stark...-  
Lui si fermò e così feci anche io aspettando che si voltasse per dirmi qualsiasi cosa.  
-hai ricevuto...-  
-si...- mi rispose senza voltarsi.  
-e perché...- non mi lasciò finire di parlare che mi rispose.  
-Agente Barton...- si voltò, finalmente, verso di me, ma quello che vidi mi fece quasi più male delle sue parole. Aveva gli occhi vuoti e quasi cattivi. Si avvicinò di un passo e disse in un sussurro:-era solo sesso, Barton. Solo sesso.-  
Il mio mondo crollò con quelle parole, crollò con lui che, senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò da me.  
Sentii una mano sulla mia spalla, stringendomi convulsamente, quasi a farmi male. Era Nat.  
-dovevo aspettarmelo. La vita reale non è una fiaba.-  
Tornai nel mio ufficio chiudendo la porta.  
Non una lacrima era uscita dai miei occhi, avevo sofferto troppo in questi anni perché le lacrime tornassero a solcare il mio viso. L’ultima volta che avevo pianto, ero solo un bambino.  
Ripresi a lavorare efficiente come sempre, forse anche più di prima.  
Non tornai più su quel discorso. Non importava. Per lui non importava. È solo stato del fottutissimo sesso, per lui. E così sarebbe stato.  
   
   
-Barton? Dovresti portare questi documenti alla Stark Tower.- Phil era appena entrato nel mio ufficio.  
-devo finire di compilare questi rapporti.- non era una scusa per non incontrare Tony, lo avevo già visto alcune volte, in missione dopo quello che era successo tra di noi e lo trattavo come sempre. Con distacco, con disprezzo... o almeno ci provavo.  
-Fury li vuole entro un paio d’ore. Sono solo dei documenti, chieda a Perkins.-  
-no, sono documenti importanti. Voglio che li porti te. Ci penso io a quei rapporti.-  
Alzai un sopracciglio; doveva essere proprio importante da offrirsi volontario per fare dei rapporti noiosi. Nessuno li voleva mai fare.  
-come vuole Coulson.- mi alzai prendendo la cartellina.  
-bene. Vai subito, forza.-  
Annuii e uscii dalla base diretto verso la casa di Stark.  
   
   
L’ultima volta che ero stato a casa di Stark, ero insieme a Phil. Dovevamo arruolarlo per la missione nelle fogne alla ricerca di Vermin.  
Ero accanto al capo e notai che, da quando entrammo nel suo appartamento, Tony non si voltò mai a guardarmi. Parlava solo con Coulson, guardava lui ma non me. Offrì da bere a Coulson, non a me. Era come se non ci fossi. Come se non esistessi. Io non aprii bocca, feci finta di non esistere. Mi tenni in disparte, nell’ombra, ma non potevo evitare di lanciare occhiate al divano dove loro stavano seduti. Tony si muoveva agitato, come se anche lui pensasse la stessa cosa. Nonostante volesse far finta che io non fossi in quella casa, non poteva evitare di pensare a quello che era successo. Ghignai;  _ben ti sta, stronzo._  
Camminai per la sala, con calma, sovrappensiero andandomi a sedere sul muretto, aspettando.  
Vidi Tony irrigidirsi e lanciarmi un fugace e veloce sguardo preoccupato poi tornò a leggere i documenti che gli avevamo portato. Coulson mi fissava con le sopracciglia alzate chiedendo in modo muto che stava succedendo. Mi strinsi nelle spalle con fare noncurante.  
- _A che piano, signore?-_ la voce di Jarvis mi fece tornare alla realtà.  
-appartamenti Stark.- risposi aspettando che l’ascensore salisse.  
- _Gli appartamenti del signor Stark sono vietati a chiunque tranne a lui e alla signorina Potts.-_  rispose.  
Sospirai:-Jarvis, devo dare dei documenti importanti a Stark. Altrimenti non sarei neanche qui. Ho del [lavoro da](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1952223&i=1) fare,  _io._ \- sibilai cercando un congegno nella tasca.  
- _mi dispiace Agente Barton, non posso portarla li.-_  
-va bene. Ci andrò da solo.- sussurrai e posai il congegno sulla tastiera dell’ascensore e, componendo un codice, superai tutti gli Antispyware e i Firewall e schiacciai il pulsante per arrivare all’ultimo piano.  
-scusa Jarvis.- sussurrai quando arrivai, staccando il congegno e cercando il padrone di casa.  
-Stark?!- lo chiamai; nessuno rispose.  
-Jarvis, dov’è Stark?-  
- _in laboratorio, signore.-_  
-bene.- andai al laboratorio riuscendo ad aprirlo con il solito metodo.  
Dentro la musica dei Black Sabbath era ad un volume assurdo. Tony era li che lavorava su una parte della sua armatura. Mi avvicinai piano urlando il suo nome per farmi sentire sopra il frastuono della musica roboante.  
-STARK!!!- non mi sentiva, o faceva finta. La seconda mi sembrava quasi più plausibile.  
Arrivai vicino a lui, continuava a non considerarmi anche se era chiaro che mi avesse sentito e che mi vedesse.  
Sbuffai e sbattei violentemente la cartellina con i documenti che mi aveva dato Coulson; glieli sbattei sotto il naso e lui fece un salto indietro.  
La musica si spense all’istante.  
-a... agente Barton.- era la prima volta che i nostri occhi si incrociavano da quella volta ed ebbi un sussulto involontario.  
-Stark. Ti ho portato i documenti. A quanto pare sono davvero importanti.- mi voltai.  
-come hai fatto ad entrare?-  
-abbiamo i nostri metodi, Stark. Lo dovresti sapere ormai.- risposi senza guardarlo.  
-questo lo so. Speravo mi dicessi come.- sembrava irritato.  
Mi girai verso di lui:-top secret. E di certo non lo verrei a dire a te.- sibilai osservando un punto imprecisato dietro la sua spalla.  
Lui annuì e prese la cartelletta aprendola.  
Alzò un sopracciglio, a quanto pareva c’era qualcosa che non tornava.  
-tutto ok?- chiesi.  
-oh si, si.- annuì velocemente buttando il file sul tavolo e mi guardò.  
-ok.- non ero molto convinto, ma dopotutto non era affar mio quello che c’era scritto in quella cartellina.  
Ticchettò con le dita sulla superficie del tavolo e parlò piano:-hai delle occhiaie pesanti... da quanto non dormi?-  
Lo guardai confuso:-da quando ti interessa?-  
-ma certo che mi interessa...- stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro ma si fermò.  
-allora?- aspettava una mia risposta.  
-due settimane.- da quando lui mi aveva detto quella frase, per la precisione. Nonostante tutto non riuscivo a prendere sonno. Restavo tutta la notte in piedi e l’unica cosa che assomigliava al riposo, lo avevo, strano ma vero, quando mi allenavo con l’arco. La calma, la distensione che precedeva ogni singolo colpo mi rinfrancava meglio delle notti passate insonni.  
Ma, la domanda a cui mi urgeva rispondere era: dove voleva arrivare con questo discorso?  
-fa male dormire poco o per nulla, dovresti farti dare delle giornate di ferie dal Monocolo.-  
Feci una smorfia:-da che pulpito e poi io la buona volontà di infilarmi a letto ce l’ha metto; la colpa non è mia se non riesco a dormire.- sibilai.  
-troppo lavoro.- annuì lui:-farò quattro chiacchiere con il grande capo.-  
-non è colpa sua e poi siamo nel bel mezzo di una missione, non posso concedermi il lusso di una vacanza. Non sono uno Stark.-  
-va bene, l’ho capito che ce l’hai con me.- disse allungando le braccia con i palmi aperti.  
Scossi la testa:-non ce l’ho con te. Ce l’ho con me stesso perché ho creduto... perché ho sperato.- serrai la mascella e strinsi a pugno le mani tremanti.  
-ma avevo dimenticato una cosa importante: che io non ho diritto di sperare.-  
E lo dimostrava il fatto che ogni volta che speravo succedeva qualcosa, accadeva tutto il contrario.  
Già da quando ero bambino, all’orfanotrofio. Speravo che qualcuno mi adottasse ma nessuno lo ha mai fatto. Al circo ho sempre sperato e creduto di aver trovato una famiglia, ma questa poi mi era stata tolta. Ho sperato di trovare persone di cui fidarmi e sono diventato una spia, una persona che non si deve fidare di nessuno. Ho sperato di aver trovato una persona che mi amasse e invece ho trovato solo il dolore, sempre.  
Lo fissai e lui mi guardò di rimando abbassando le mani come se si sentisse in colpa.  
-ora se non ti dispiace torno alla base. Ho del [lavoro da](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1952223&i=1) fare e non si farà di certo da solo.- mi voltai e mi incamminai verso la porta.  
-Clint, aspetta!-  
Non lo volli ascoltare e digitai il codice per aprire la porta che con uno sbuffo si schiuse.  
-Sì!- urlò lui e quella piccola parola bloccò la mia mano sulla maniglia.  
Lo sentii avvicinarsi piano, silenzioso e con molta calma, come se avesse paura che facendo un gesto  frettoloso sarei scappato senza più voltarmi.  
Rimasi lì, immobile guardando il mio riflesso nel vetro, vedendo comporsi, accanto alla mia testa, il suo viso.  
Le sue mani si posarono sulle mie spalle, la sinistra mi sfiorò il braccio andando poi a stringermi la mano sopra la maniglia. Lo lasciai fare mentre la spostava e intrecciava le dita alle mie.  
-mi era salito il terrore, ho fatto una cazzata non ho scusanti, ma ora ho capito e la mia risposta è sì, tanto.-  
Mi voltai verso di lui:-baciami.-  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
   
   
Coulson era nel mio ufficio che completava i miei rapporti, era insieme a Nat.  
-allora?- gli chiese curiosa.  
-allora cosa?- rispose lui.  
-oh insomma! Vuoi dirmi cosa c’era scritto di così importante in quei documenti?-  
-non c’era scritto nulla.- rise Phil.  
-non ci credo.-  
Coulson si fermò un attimo e la guardò:-era un plico di fogli bianchi, te lo giuro. Solo nel primo foglio c’era una scritta.-  
-fogli bianchi? Scherzi?-  
Phil scosse la testa.  
-e la fantomatica frase che diceva?-  
-oh nulla di particolare.- rise tornando al lavoro.  
  
  
  
 

> **_‘Sono autorizzato dal direttore Fury ad usare qualunque mezzo per non farla muovere da qui. Se tentasse la fuga o qualche giochetto strambo la colpirò con il taser e mi guarderò “Super Tata” mentre lei sbava.’_ **

  
____________________________________________________________________  
*citazione di Oscar Wilde :D_


End file.
